Bloody Black Rose
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: (My first crossover story.) Elena, Stefan, and Damon thought everything was done with but now a new threat show's up. Can they save mystic falls from this new evil? read to find out! (Warning there is Boy x Boy in this thing just to let you guys know because it's Kuro X Fai) (Spoliers for season four finale of The Vampire Diaries and for The Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations arc)


**Bloody black rose. Chapter 1: A new threat.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**'**

Katherine was walking home after a night at the bar. She hated how that little bitch Elena made her human. She hated this. Being human sucked. Since she was human she couldn't compel a man to date her and she couldn't drink his blood if she had a man. She kicked a can that was laying on the sidewalk. She thought she heard something down the alleyway. "Hello," she said, walking down the alleyway. She felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to scream but the person covered her mouth.

**...**

Elena was sleeping so peacefully until Damon came in. now it wouldn't have been so bad if Elena didn't have vampire hearing and Stefan wasn't painting. Damon was walking in the living room with the mail and ran into the paint can and tripped. He then fell into the ladder, knocking Stefan off the ladder. Elena came down the stairs. She walked in the living room and seen both brothers covered in paint. Elena started laughing at them. Damon stood up.

"You think that's funny huh? Come here and give me a hug." Damon said, walking over to Elena. Elena shook her head. Damon smirked, walking over to her. Elena scream and started running.

"No Damon!" Elena screamed. Stefan shook his head. He walked after them.

"Damon leave her alone." Stefan said. Damon looked at Stefan. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why should I leave her alone?" Damon asked. Stefan shook his head. He felt like throwing Damon down and beating him right there. They all decide to sit down to have some coffee. Damon looked S Elena and Stefan.

"I wanted to tell you guys that Katherine was attacked by something or someone last night." Damon said. Elena looked at Stefan. She couldn't believe it. Katherine had just recently turned human. She was practically defenseless.

"Is she okay?!" Elena was worried for Katherine. Sure Elena and Katherine had there differences but Elena still worried for Katherine. Katherine was human now and she couldn't exactly fight back against a big man or something of another world.

"Don't worry Elena. That bitch is just fine." Damon said. Elena sighed and Stefan shook his head. "I was thinking we could go to the hospital and ask her what exactly got her." they all agreed on that and left to go see the ex-vampire.

…**.**

They went in Katherine's room. "Guess who?" Damon said. Katherine glared at him, Stefan, and Elena. She looked like she wanted to kill them.

"Guess who? You guys are the reason I'm hurt! It was Elena that made me human!" Katherine said. Elena glared at Katherine. Since when did she have the right to put the blame on Elena.

"I know that but we are here to help you by asking who the hell did this to you?" Damon asked. Katherine looked at him.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look at him. All I know is he had one blue eye." She said. Elena arched an eyebrow. One blue eye? So this guy only had one eye?

"So he's a guy with one eye?" Stefan asked. Katherine looked at Stefan.

"I don't know if he has two eyes or not you stupid ass." Katherine snapped. Stefan put his hands up. Damon walked over to Elena and Stefan.

"Okay Katherine we'll look for a guy with one blue eye." Damon said, then dragged Stefan and Elena out of the room. Elena looked at Damon.

"Damon something seemed off about this guy. Do you think she's telling the truth about the guy?" Elena asked. Damon looked at Elena.

"I believe her." was all Damon said. Elena kinda did too. Stefan wasn't sure whether to or not he should believe her.

…**..**

lips were tangled in a passionate kiss. There lips seem to fit just right. The blond moaned, leaning his head back. His red eyed partner seem to know what he liked. The blond smiled, holding his raven haired partner by his white shirt. The raven smirked, running his fingers along the blonds neck. "Your hungry aren't you?" The raven asked. The blond looked at him, eyes showing his obvious thirst. A thirst that needed to be quenched. The blond tried to hide it but the raven knew him too well. He knew just when sedation was needed. Right now the blond needed more then one kind. The raven put his hand on the blond's cheek.

"The neck or the wrist?" The raven whispered to the blond. The blond kissed the raven's neck. The raven relaxed, if your tense during feedings it causes pain. The blond slowly sank his fangs into the raven's neck. The raven moaned. He'd come to like being bitten by the blond. He felt the blond slowly drinking his blood. He ran his fingers though the blond's hair.

"Drink all you need. I'll be okay." The raven said. He felt the blond dig his fangs in deeper. The raven smiled. He'd always been like this, not feeding then drinking desperately. He was so selfish even the blond knew he was a selfish man. No, the raven knew the one who was selfish was him. He made his friend this way. He turned his friend into a monster who craved human blood, craved his blood. This was his punishment. A price worth paying. The raven would pay it ten times over if it meant the same out come as this. No if he could he'd would have saved his friend instead of damning him. The blond pulled away, licking the two small hole's in the raven's neck. The raven looked into that eye. Once so blue now dyed a golden cat like color.

"Come Kuro-kun we've deeds to be done." The blond said, his fangs lightly poking out from his top lip. Kurogane smiled.

"Indeed we do Fai." Kurogane said, pulling the blond in for another passionate kiss. This bloody immortality was just beginning. After all they kinda like it here in this town.

…...

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it. So I've been watching the Tsubasa Chronicles and let me tell you. I fell in love with the Tokyo arc. For those of you who have seen it well you know why Fai's the way he is and why he's drinking Kurogane's blood. Anyways thanks again for reading until next time. **

**Love ya all. **


End file.
